Seductress
by sammy55
Summary: Edwards life is spun out of control when he and his family meet Bella, the ultimate Seductress. She puts a show for everyone to mask her saddness and pain. Can Edward unwravel the mystery that is Bella Swan? AU ExB Plot Bunny-Up For Adoption


**This is a Plot Bunny. I have a few more of these. I will write the first chapter and post it. I highly doubt that I will continue it. If anyone would like to adopt it and take it over, please send me a Private Message and let me know so I can announce it. **

**I hope you enjoy this and if you haven't, please put me on Author Alert. I have at least three more of these Plot Bunnies. **

**This is just a plot that wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it down. **

EPOV

Alice bounced next to me while I unlocked my Volvo. "Alice, what the hell has you so excited? We're just going to school!"

She laughed. "There's a new student coming today. I _think _she's a vampire."

I glanced sharply at her. "You think? Is something messing up your power?" Alice's gift of seeing the future had never failed before. The thought of it happening now was unnerving. We depended on it to help keep us safe and avoid causing suspicion.

The others had heard my question and were staring at Alice, waiting for the answer. They were as anxious as I was. Jasper hopped out of my Volvo and walked over to Alice, wrapping his arms around her waist. Alice laughed. "Don't worry you guys. There's nothing wrong with my visions. It's just when I look at her in my vision, there's like a blank spot. It's like a whit blob in her shape. That's all."

I frowned and tried to look into her mind for a clue to what she meant, but she had been telling the truth. I could clearly see a shape that vaguely resembled a female, and there were several males clustered around her. "How do you know she's a vampire if you can't see her?" That was Emmett, asking a usually well thought out question.

Alice snorted. "Well how else would she block my visions? She must be a shield or something." We all looked at one another and shrugged. We would deal with it when the time comes.

At school, everyone was gossiping over the new girl. The most prominent thought was how beautiful the new girl was. Several boys thought her prettier than Rosalie. She snarled whenever she heard that and snaked an arm around Emmett, dragging him off to work out her frustrations.

The thing that made me even more nervous was the fact that while several students where picturing her in their minds, I couldn't see her. It was like Alice's vision, a white blob. I turned to Alice and Jasper and quietly told them.

Alice shrugged, still not worried. "Perhaps it is simply another part of her shield. Maybe she can't be seen through any power." She dragged Jasper off before he could voice his opinion. She could not quiet his concerned thoughts however.

_This could be extremely bad for us Edward. Especially if she isn't following our diet. People may start to get suspicious and we won't have the edge that we usually do. Make sure no one is suspicious Edward._

I nodded to him, although he wasn't facing me.

The mystery vampire was starting to get to me. She must've been extremely powerful to be able to block both mine and Alice's power. She could probably block Jaspers as well, if we ever got to test it out.

The morning went quickly. I spoke with my siblings periodically and none of them had seen Bella. If not for the white blob in everyones thoughts, I would've begun to think Alice had imagined the vampire.

We were sitting at our table in the cafeteria when it happened. The doors swung open and everyone quieted, hoping to get a look of the new student. My eyes followed theirs and almost bugged out of my head.

She was the most beautiful girl -woman- I had ever seen. Her long and wavy brown hair hung down to her waist, framing her heart shaped face, with a perfectly shaped nose and full lips that were the color of a rose. Her eyes were covered with sunglasses, making me worry if she was hiding red eyes. She was skinny, but had amazing curves.

She spoke with Mike and a few others of the boys that had crowded around her, before taking off her sunglasses. And then she looked up, straight at our table.

Her eyes were violet.

My family let out a collective gasp. I was the oldest of the family, save Carlisle and Jasper- who had spent his time around red eyed vampires most of his life- and I had never once seen a vampire who looked like this.

I could hear from my families' thoughts that they agreed with me. Bella looked like a goddess that was fit for Greek Mythology, not a high school cafeteria. Rosalie couldn't even deny that she couldn't hold a candle to the new girl.

The vampire grinned suddenly, her eyes focusing on the men at our table. Alice and Rosalie noticed this and hurriedly moved to cover their mate.

I detected a disappointed undertone of their thoughts for a few seconds before they shook themselves and turned to their wives, wondering what had just happened.

The vampire laughed and the boys eagerly crowded around her, thinking she was laughing at some trivial thing that one of them had said.

Her eyes stayed focused on Jasper for a minute, her mouth curving into a confused smile. And then her eyes shifted to me and I couldn't look away.

She had trapped me with her eyes, making me feel things that I hadn't felt in one hundred years. She ignited parts of me that I had never felt before. And then she looked away.

The spell shattered.

I became aware that I was nearly panting with need. Alice and Rose both looked at me with confusion. Jasper and Emmett looked at me in understanding.

They understood it.

I spent the rest of lunch watching her. Human boys flocked to her, seeming determined to greet her and introduce themselves. Each one came away dazed and 'in love' with her.

When lunch was almost over, she excused herself from her admirers and sashayed her way over to our table. I felt myself tense in anticipation.

She reached our table and sat down in the only empty chair, in between Jasper and myself. "Hello, I'm Bella. I was wondering if I could come over to your house tonight. I need to speak with you all."

Alice and Rosalie turned to me, but I was as dazed as the human boys were. Alice finally spoke up. "Sure that should be fine. Carlisle will be home around five."

Bella quirked an eyebrow. "Carlisle Cullen?"

Alice nodded, apprehensive. Bella's mouth curved into a sly smile and her violet eyes twinkled, rendering me completely stunned as she walked away. It was only when she had taken her powerful eyes off me that I realized that I couldn't hear her thoughts.

I focused my eyes on the back of her head, following her as she made her way outside.

Nothing.

I turned to my siblings. "I can't hear her thoughts. Jasper can you feel her emotions?"

He looked at Bella and then at me, clearly confused. "Yes they're extremely strong. So you can't hear her thoughts and Alice can't see her in visions…"

I shrugged. We would hopefully get answers tonight.

The bell rung and I made my way to Biology, wondering if the day could go any faster. I arrived and froze just inside the door when I saw who was sitting in the seat next to mine.

Bella.

I slowly made my way over to our table, wondering how I was going to get through this without combusting.

She didn't speak to me once the entire time, and when she walked out the room I felt oddly disappointed. I shook my head, and wondered what kind of vampire she was to create such powerful responses.

The rest of the day went in a blur, as did the car ride home. Alice quickly informed Esme of our visitor and she was in full cleaning mode, a whirlwind of mops and rags.

Carlisle walked in the door at five minutes to five and immediately picked up on the nervous tension in the room. "What's going on?" His eyes shifted towards Esme, making sure she was all right before directing his gaze to me.

"There's another vampire here. We met her at school."

He quickly shed his coat and shoes, walking over to sit in a nearby armchair. "Does she follow our diet?" His topaz eyes were worried. One human drinking vampire in a small town could cause big problems for us.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Were her eyes black?"

I shook my head, aware of Esme coming up behind her mate, listening just as intently. "Her eyes were a dark violet color. She'll be here in a minute or so. I expect you could ask her then."

He nodded, though his eyes were still troubled.

At five a clock exactly, a knock sounded at the door. Alice bounced her way over and opened the door. "Hey Bella, come on in!" I wondered if Bella could see through Alice's fake enthusiasm.

Bella swept in the room, her eyes taking in the furniture before switching her gaze to Carlisle. Esme moved to cover her mate just as a sexy smile appeared on Bella's face. "Carlisle Cullen. It's a pleasure to see you again."

Carlisle frowned at her. "I'm sorry, I don't remember you…"

Bella's smile fell and her eyes took on a sad look. "I know." She sighed. "I made sure of that."

Carlisle's inner scholar came out in full force. "You took away my memories? Is that your power?"

She laughed, sounding like tinkling bells. "It's part of my power. I have several different powers in one."

"So what is your over all power?" Emmett asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet to get rid of his nervous energy.

She walked over to the couch I was sitting on. "May I?" I nodded and she kissed my cheek in thanks. I was instantly aroused and shifted uncomfortably.

She sighed heavily. "I was born over one thousand years ago. I suppose you could call me a seductress. I can seduce anyone I want, human or vampire, mated or no."

Rosalie snorted and Bella's violet eyes cut to hers. "Yes?"

Rosalie's mind was in a tizzy, thinking that Bella had to be lying, that she could never make a mated vampire leave his or her mate. "That's impossible. Vampires are mated for life, nothing can break them apart."

I watched as Bella's eyes flashed with anger and sadness before a careful blankness took over her face. I wished I could read her mind. "I can. I've broken apart mated vampires before."

Rosalie gasped, her body instinctively moving in front of Emmett. "How could you do that!? You've subjected vampires to an eternity alone! "

Bella waved her hand, as if dismissing that notion. "I know that. I'm not stupid. Rosalie, please don't get me mad."

Rosalie hissed at her, her mind going blank with rage. Everyone else watched, wanting to stop the fighting, but not knowing a way how. "How can we trust you not to do it to us than?! How do we know you're not just breaking apart mates because your too much of a whore to have of your own!?"

Esme gasped, appalled. "Rosalie!"

Jasper cocked his head towards me. _Edward, watch her. The amount of rage coming off of Bella is incredible. _I nodded and tensed my muscles in case I had to break apart a fight.

A snarl ripped out of Bella's throat, but to my surprise, she smothered it, taking a deep breath. I relaxed my muscles, think I wouldn't have to intervene, when she opened her eyes. They were no longer the light violet color they had been when she arrived.

They were pitch black.

She stood slowly and spoke in a deep and menacing voice. "I told you not to get me mad." She turned her eyes toward Emmett. "Oh Emmett?" Her voice turned low and sexy and had a magical quality in it.

Emmett's eyes lusted over and he walked around Rosalie and headed towards Bella, ignoring Rosalie's enraged screeches behind him.

Bella looked over at Rosalie and smirked. Then she leaned up and gently kissed Emmett.

Her lips had barely touched when her eyes flew open, the color now back to violet, although it was still very dark in color. She pushed herself off of Emmett and flew back towards Jasper.

She crashed into the wall, crashing through plaster and drywall, and just sat there panting. Jasper grabbed her shoulder to help her up and her eyes flew open again. "Alice pull him off of me. Now!" Her voice was low and strained.

Alice immediately pulled Jasper over towards her and his hand disconnected with Bella's shoulder. She slumped down and held her head in hands, clenching and unclenching her fists.

Esme soon wondered over, her motherly instincts refusing to be still when Bella was clearly upset. "Bella, are you all right?"

She nodded, and slowly stood up. She looked over at Rosalie. "I'm sorry. That is why I asked you not to get me mad. I lose control of myself and my power. I can't always stop."

She walked over to the window and looked outside. My siblings and I just stared at each other, confused as to what the hell just happened.

Bella turned around and looked at us all. "Please don't bring up the mate splitting again. I had reasons for what I did. And Rosalie, to answer your question, I did have a mate once. He was human."

Carlisle gasped. "What happened to him, if you don't mind me asking?"

She winced and closed her eyes. "I don't know. I was a danger to him; I came close to killing him to many times. I left to save him. But it's been around a hundred years. He would have died by now."

"Did he know what you were?"

"Of course. I couldn't explain why I was kissing him, and then I suddenly disappeared without telling him the truth."

The room was silent for a few moments before Bella walked over to the door. "Thank you for having me in your home, and I'm sorry about the damage to the wall. I'll give you the money to have it fixed… Let me know what you think tomorrow. If you want me to leave, then I will. Farewell."

She disappeared before anyone could say anything.

**And that's it. Please review and tell me what you think. I have an idea for the plot line, but I don't really feel inspired to write it.**

**PM me if you wish to continue it!**

**Please let me know if you like it!**


End file.
